sanditonrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Lucille Whittington
History (Pre-RP) Lucille grew up in New York City with her suprisingly conservative, religious parents. They were wealthy and had a long line of inheritance, and Lucille as the oldest child was set to inherit a good deal of the family property. However, when Lucille realised she was gay at age seventeen in her senior year of high school things took a turn for the worse. However, Lucille didn't feel like she was able to hide it and came out to her parents, who cut her off from inheritance and attempted to 'reform' her. Due to her lack of inheritance, Lucille only had her self-earned funds - and a scholarship at SanStones University in Sanditon, California. Lucille flew across the country and hasn't been back since. She worked several jobs to get herself through college, and worked strongly on LGBTQ activism causes at her time there. She eventually met Vanessa Wilde, a girl in her freshman year, and became friends. They soon started dating, and Vanessa was surprised and scared to find out her own sexuality. However, despite having parents who strongly supported LGBTQ activism, Vanessa was afraid to come out. Lucille and Vanessa kept up a relationship for a year, although it was put under severe strain by Vanessa's wariness of being 'outed'. Eventually, Lucille broke up with Vanessa, partly because she found Vanessa being closeted stressful, and partly because she felt let down by Vanessa's unwillingness to be out despite her supportive family - the very family Lucille craved herself. Eventually, Vanessa moved out to LA after college to persue screenwriting, and Lucille got a job at Vanessa's cousin Maria's cupcake shop. She began setting up work to set up an LGBTQ support center in Sanditon, which she currently runs. Events in RP Lucille was surprised to discover Vanessa was back in town, and they exchanged somewhat friendly and awkward greetings. Meanwhile, Lucille continued work at the cupcake shop, which moved to a new location, and supporting her LGBTQ center, although was frustrated by constant funding cuts. She created a twitter for the foundation to spread its publicity. In the meantime, Lucille cultivated a friendship with Dallas, whilst also spending a lot of time with Vanessa. Vanessa and Lucille had a falling out when Vanessa was reluctant to come to the LGBTQ center, and then when she changed her mind, Lucille was hostile. However, the two have since been spending a decent amount of time together, although are conflicted about their feelings. At the Rememberance Day BBQ at Dallas' boyfriend Max's house, Dallas set up connections for a benefit to be run by Sanditon Smiles for Lucille's foundation. Lucille drank too much at the party and ended up spontaneously kissing Dallas and then quickly left with an apology. The two talked it through the next day and managed to keep their friendship intact. Personality Lucille copes with problems by putting on a positive face. She is confident, spunky and bright, but can also be snippy when things don't go her way, and occasionally makes bad spontaneous decisions. Friendships Vanessa Wilde | Maria-Louise Wilde | Megan Jones | Edie Dayton | Tony Dillinger | Dallas Cali | Willow Mayfair Family Mother: Grace Whittington Father: Derek Whittington Brother: Zachary Whittington Romantic Relationships Vanessa Wilde 2011-2012 Vanessa and Lucille dated in secret for a year in college. However, they broke up due to the strain caused by Lucille wanting Vanessa to come out. Tyra Quentin 2007 Tyra was Lucille's first dating experience. The two dated for a few months in New York. Social Networks Twitter Category:Characters Category:Females Category:20s Category:Sanditon Cupcakes Category:Whittingtons Category:SandiLGBTQ